


Single Celled Lust

by ShinSolo



Category: Straylight Run
Genre: Other, This fic contains references to binary fission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSolo/pseuds/ShinSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among a smear of algae, in an old bottle, on John Nolan’s desk, there lived a single celled amoeba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Celled Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is what 24 hours without sleep, 4 non-caffeinated sodas, and strange IM conversations result in.

John Nolan was not the best housekeeper. The floor of his bedroom was hidden beneath piles of dirty laundry. His kitchen had never been swept. Dust covered pizza boxes and empty soda cans could be found scattered around his living room and dinning room table. The television, occasionally muted, was never turned off. And next to his computer, nuzzled between the right speaker and printer, was a bottle of water.

The bottle of water had been there for as long as anyone could remember. And over the course of time, no less than two dozen lips had drank from it, including a couple household pets. No one could count how many times it had been refilled while in its prime; although, it had been months since anyone had touched it.

Among a smear of algae, lived a single celled amoeba. It did not remember how it had come to reside within the confined plastic walls of the bottle, but it did not mind. How many other amoebas had their own dwelling place with a view worth dying for? For everyday, the amoeba watched the way the televisions lights shown through the murky water it lived in, and everyday it spent hours watching John Nolan as he sat at his computer, the light from the monitor reflecting against his glasses.

The amoeba was completely taken by John Nolan. John enthralled it. John captivated it. 

In fact, John was the reason the amoeba had never reproduced itself by means of binary fission. Even though it was desperately alone inside of the bottle, it could not bare the thought of having to share John with another of its kind. So the amoeba lived in solitary, inside of its bottle, with only the smear of algae and its somewhat distorted images of John Nolan to keep it company.

But simply loving John Nolan was not enough. The amoeba longed for John to forget the age of the bottle and to ignore the smear of algae clinging desperately to the side of the plastic bottle. It longed for John Nolan to press his own lips to the bottle and to drink down every last bit of the water inside. It longed for John Nolan to swallow it whole, to devour it. It longed to become a part of John Nolan, to dwell as close to John Nolan as it could, to explore every secret cavity of his body.

It also knew that if it ever received its wish, it would result in the inevitable decline of John Nolan’s health. For once inside of a human being, even a single celled amoeba could, and would, do serious damage. The very substances an amoeba’s daily cellular processes created were enough, on their own, to kill someone if they did not seek immediate medical treatment.

This made the amoeba sad. However amoebas were singular celled organisms; and therefore, they were only capable of single celled love and single celled lust. They were selfish by nature. The amoeba knew that it would do nothing to save John if he ever did happen to ingest the it. The amoeba would make John Nolan sick, and John – unaware that he had swallowed an amoeba – would more than likely die as a result.

Everyday the amoeba watched John, and everyday it wondered if it would ever get its wish.

Then one day – while John was deeply engaged in an online role playing game – he reached for the bottle.

The amoeba pressed its pseudopods against the plastic and halted all of its biological processes. It was scared that even simple act of osmosis might deter John from fulfilling its greatest desire.

Slowly, John removed the top of the bottle with one hand and brought the bottle to his lips, pausing for only a moment before beginning to drink down the contents of the bottle.

The amoeba squirmed happily as the water swirled around it. ‘This is it!’ it thought. The algae swayed in approval -- for even it was glad that the amoeba’s wish had finally been granted.

But then, just as soon as the amoeba had reached the mouth of the bottle, John stopped drinking. He spit the water from his mouth onto the floor and frowned.

“How old are you!?” He exclaimed, as he turned the bottle in his hand, searching for some sign of an expiration date. What he found was far too faded to read.

He was suddenly aware of the unsanitary conditions he was living in. He looked around the room he was in with disgust before looking back at the bottle in his hand. 

In the background, the television switched to commercials, flooding the room with a sudden burst of color.

Water bottle in hand, John made his way towards the kitchen and tossed the bottle into the kitchen sink. The bottle landed bottom up, and all of the remaining liquid inside of it was washed down the sink.

The amoeba desperately tried to cling to the smear of algae, to fix its pseudopods to the slippery plastic; but in the end, it could do nothing to save itself.

It was washed away, down the drain, and into the sewers, never to see its beloved John Nolan again.

John opened the refrigerator, removed a new bottle of water, broke the seal, and went back to his computer. He had a role playing game to beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 11/11/2006.


End file.
